Ma Fan n1
by Fiona.F Books
Summary: Lui , une star mondialement connue , elle , a payée pour le voir , le toucher . OS ! Première fanfiction , soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît , merci :D


Bonjour , c'est ma première fanfiction , alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît . Laissez moi vos impressions , merci :D Fiona.F Books .

Fan n°1

« Oh mon dieu … Autant de fans … C'est carrément énorme … Ouah … Alice est à côté de moi , Jasper et elle sont fou de joie , fou amoureux … Une fan avait payé , aujourd'hui , pour faire une photo de moi et elle , en privée … Bella , il me semble … Ils y en avaient tellement des filles comme elle . Mais cette fois , je me sens nerveux étrange … Je dois voir le film à son côté : ''Breaking Dawn Partie 2''.Bon … J'entres dans la salle . Elle est déjà assise sur son siège . »

_Bonjour Bella . C'est sa ?

_Oui … *rougissante*

_Hâte de voir le film ? *m'asseyant*

_Oui . Je suis française .

_Ouah … Sa fait loin tout sa ? Je suis très flatté . *souriant*

_Effectivement … *souriant* Je suis une fille assez émotive . Alors si , je pleures pendant le film . C'est normal .

_D'accord . Tu n'auras qu'à venir sur moi , si tu pleures …

_Je te préviens … Je pleures souvent .

_Sa ne me déranges pas . Un petit ami ?

_Non , je suis célibataire . Et toi ?

_Oui , moi aussi .

« Oh yeah , canon et célibataire , cette fille est définitivement pas comme les autres … Je penses que je la veux , française ou pas . Je l'auras … »

_Ouh !Ouh !Edward !

_Oui , Alice ?

_Elle est où ta fan n°1 ?

_Bella , je te présentes Alice .

_Bonjour , Alice .

_Bonjour ! Dit donc , c'est pas toutes ces fans qu'il regarde comme sa .

_ALICE !

_Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Même moi , il me regarde pas comme sa ! Et je suis sa sœur !

_Euh … Tiens le film commence …

_T'en dirais quoi si c'était vrai ?

_Sa paraît ahurissant …

(…)

_Oh…*pleurant dans mes bras*

_Ah … Oui , tu es émotive … *souriant*

_Désolé … Je suis trop … émotive …

_Je trouves sa trop mignon … Euh … Je te trouves aussi très mignonne …

_Je … Euh … *rougissant* Merci … Je te trouves très mignon … Moi aussi .

_*chuchotant* Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi , exclusivement ?

_Comme un couple amoureux ?

_Oui , comme sa …

_Oui . Oui . Oui . Et oui !

_*l'embrassant* Hum … Mieux , que je le pensais . Je penses que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi .

_Et moi donc , c'est encore plus pour moi depuis longtemps .

_J'en étais , sûr !

_Ouai , Lice .

_En tout cas , tu es son type , c'est clair .

_Euh … D'accord .

(…) 1 ans plus tard :

« Allez courage , vieux … Agenouilles-toi … Elle ne peut que dire oui . »

_Bella , mon amour je t'aime . La première fois que je t'ais vus , j'ai eut le coup de foudre pour toi , princesse . Si belle , ma fan numéro un . Tu n'es pas comme les autres … Tu es mieux , mienne . Et , je t'aime . Je t'aime , comme jamais je n'ais aimé une fille ou une femme . Je veux passé ma vie à ton côté , te voir sourire , rire , pleurer , comme l'émotive que tu es . Je suis ou de toi . Alors , aujourd'hui , je te le demandes … Bella , veux-tu devenir ma femme et m'épouser ? *souriant*

_*pleurant* OUI ! Je t'aime tellement mon cœur .

_ Moi aussi , bébé .

_Oh mon dieu … *choquée*

_Quoi ? *inquiet*

_Jamais , je n'aurais pensé épousée le Edward Cullen . Jamais … Je suis si heureuse , grâce à toi .

_Je sui heureux de te rendre heureuse .

_Tu es si … Ouah … Même après un ans , je trembles toujours .

_Moi , mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite d'amour pour vous , future Madame Cullen . Madame Edward Cullen . Oh ! Eh … Bébé , tu veux m'accompagner au Jimmy Kimmel …

_Si , tu veux oui .

_J'aimerais beaucoup .

_Alors , oui , encore . *riant*

(…)

_Comment vous êtes vous rencontrez ?

_Elle était ma fan numéro un . On a eut un énorme coup de foudre . J'étais nerveux puis je l'ais vus …

_Je suis folle de lui …

_*riant* Est-il froid ?

_Il est chaud . *rougissante*

_Il est plus chaud qu'un loup garou . Oui . Il a toujours chaud . C'est pratique quand , j'ai froid . J'ai juste à me blottir contre lui .

_Et moi , j'en suis heureux .

_Et elle est plus femme au foyer ou femme fatale ?

_Pour le coup … Un peu des deux . Parce qu'elle est humaine , déjà . *riant* Elle déteste le shopping , elle est formidable , généreuse , belle , souciante des autres et je peux continuer longtemps encore .

_D'accord , la personne qui va plus au travail de l'autre ?

_ C'est elle , elle vient me soutenir , me donner des idées … Les points de vue .

_Moi , je travailles à la maison , je suis romancière alors … C'est lui , qui passe le plus de temps là où je travailles .

_Oui … *riant* Le plus romantique ?

_Lui !

_Je sais pas . Elle dit sa parce que tout à l'heure , je lais demandée en mariage .

_Il était trop romantique .

_Il est le plus romantique , donc . Euh … Félicitations .

_Merci !

_Merci !

_Lequel de vous deux appel le plus l'autre ?

_Elle !

_Oui … Moi !

_Hum … Qui porte la culotte ?

_Bonne question … Mais , je penses que je suis dépendant d'elle . Donc , elle .

_On est pareil , tout les deux .

_D'accord … Edward , votre film ''Bel Ami'' sort en salle , la semaine prochaine .

_Effectivement …

_Bella , cinq raisons d'aller le voir .

_Bah … Déjà parce que Ed' joue dedans .

_Un .

-Parce que c'est un nouveau registre assez mystérieux . Et le mystère on adore sa , nous les femmes .

_Deux !

_Le film est géniale ! Tout ce que tout le monde va aimer !

_Trois .

_ Il y a un super acteur sexy qui joue dedans ! Il y a Uma Thurman , Kritin Scott Davis , Christina Ricci , actrices formidables .

_Quatre .

_Et pour finir , l'histoire est super , Guy de Maupassant était expressif et le réalisateur l'a retransmit avec brio .

_Merci , Bella . Elle est doué !

_Je sais , je veux pas la perdre !

_Sa se comprend . Même moi , je veux voir le film , maintenant . Je vous souhaites beaucoup de bonheur .

_Merci beaucoup .

_Merci , Jimmy .

_Bye , vous deux . Vous êtes géniales .

_On s'aiment c'est tout .

The End by Fiona.F Books .


End file.
